


养分

by iamxiaohao



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao





	养分

灯开得很亮，像午后病殃殃的太阳

浴缸里的水刚好漫过胸部，裴珠泫只觉闷得厉害，探出身稍稍调整了姿势，乳白色的雾又拢过来，她透过薄薄的水汽去看褪下衬衫的姜涩琪，朦胧之间那背影像是半透明般不真实，她伸手随意一抓，一缕蒸气自掌心升腾逃脱

姜涩琪转了身，一步步踩着水声而来，纤长的腿跨入浴缸，任凭身体浸入一片温热中

“好像有点热了，姐姐不觉得吗？”

两人仅仅坐在狭小浴缸的两端，裴珠泫却怎么都看不清晰姜涩琪的脸，她似乎笑着，又没有任何表情

“怎么不说话？”

她在水下摸索着牵起自己的手，顺着漾起的水纹安抚

“有什么烦恼就尽管说好了，我会一直为你分担的。”

裴珠泫勉强笑笑，倾过身抚上姜涩琪的脸，用拇指指腹一下一下划过眼角、鼻翼、唇瓣，那双眸子在她眼前眯成了新月，仿佛将她包裹进了刺痛皮肤的麻布袋子，又闷又暗

姜涩琪揽过她的腰肢，手臂收紧，唇瓣与唇瓣便紧密贴合在一起，裴珠泫的手抵在她的肩上刚想用力，不安分的舌撬开牙关在口腔里纠缠，舌苔上微粗的颗粒给上颚带来的刺激很是受用，搭在腰窝处的手感受到了明显的震颤，喷洒出的气体比暖风风口吹出来的还要烫上几分

耳尖烧得难受，裴珠泫躲开姜涩琪略带侵略性的吻，气氛变得极易撩人心扉，两具光裸的身体在水下重叠，她神经绷得很紧，像是拉满的弓，稍一撩拨便可能万箭齐发。鼻尖相碰，裴珠泫细细地啃咬姜涩琪的下唇

“珠泫……”

姜涩琪哑着嗓子，音节像黏稠在喉咙里似的模糊不清，裴珠泫没有理睬她，不时地用舌舔舐她留下的齿印，她感觉到停留在腰后的手开始作乱，却任凭其在背上没有目的地来回抚摸，裴珠泫将唇重新送了回去，指尖不紧不慢地捏上那人红透的耳垂

擦枪走火是意料之中的事，姜涩琪翻身将她压在身下，水顷刻间漫过头顶，趁着她不留神时灌入口鼻，耳在隔绝下只听见体内血液正焦躁地流淌，裴珠泫挣扎着从窒息感中逃离，她抓住姜涩琪的手臂浮出水面，直直地对上困惑的眼神

“怎么了？”

裴珠泫圈住身上人的脖子，鼻尖蹭上她的鬓角，姜涩琪摇摇头避开，眉头皱紧又舒展，轻不可闻地叹着气

“你在想什么，我全都知道。”

“那现在呢？”

膝盖微微曲起在姜涩琪的腰侧滑动，裴珠泫的气息拂过她的脸侧 

“现在我在想什么？”

耳边突然静得出奇，只剩水珠滴滴答答落在瓷砖上的回响，隔着水雾女人脸上的红晕显得朦胧暧昧，字句飘飘忽忽地钻入耳中，含义灼人滚烫

姜涩琪扶着浴缸两侧俯下身，牙尖抵上脖颈细腻的肌肤，不算温柔地啃咬着留下红痕，像游鱼带上细细的疼痛打着转，温润的唇在锁骨上肆虐后便向下落，舌苔刮过乳尖引得身下人轻喘，裴珠泫隐约听见姜涩琪含糊不清地说着太挤了，下一秒便被箍紧了腰从浴缸中抱离

浴室里明明已经足够暖，墙壁的凉意还是直往骨缝里渗，裴珠泫被这么抵着不太舒服，撑住身后湿滑的墙小心地做着调整，姜涩琪却不领会，柔嫩的胸肉结结实实挨上一咬，裴珠泫疼得直吸气，私处倒是被刺激出了更多的暖液，混上姜涩琪小腹上的水痕蜿蜒而下，她故意将双腿缠得更紧些，磨蹭着缓解腿心的痒意，姜涩琪抬头望她，流转的眼波里开出了诱惑的花

手指草草沾了体液就撑开穴肉的缝隙缓缓向里推，姜涩琪留心着裴珠泫抓好了呼吸的频率，才深入一点点碾平那些褶皱，内壁包绕住熟悉的指节，她随意地曲起手指，裴珠泫便听话地发出甜腻的鼻音，黏滑的液体从交合处落入掌心，顺着纹路肆意流淌

裴珠泫捂着嘴试图将喘息和呻吟藏进指缝，另一手扣紧姜涩琪的肩，每顶一下指甲便嵌入皮肉几分，姜涩琪埋在她的肩窝里闷声问着舒服吗，不断进出在温热的穴肉又有意无意地刮擦碾磨某一点，裴珠泫觉得自己软成一滩，任由她托住臀瓣不停地摸索侵略

“姜涩琪。”

裴珠泫胡乱地去碰她的脸，捧住，瞳仁意乱情迷得对不上焦，姜涩琪听着她一遍又一遍唤着自己的名字，渐渐带上了哭腔

“可以解释一下么？”

裴珠泫懒懒地趴在姜涩琪身上，扭动一下略感不适的腰，张动双腿还能感受到私处余留下的潮湿，身下那人不解地眨眨眼，裴珠泫便替她撩开因汗液而贴在脸颊上的发丝

“为什么会突然出现在我的生活中？”

姜涩琪抬手将裴珠泫圈在怀里，一一抚过白皙胴体上艳红的印记

“弄疼你了吗？”

裴珠泫猛地反身甩开她的手，从怀里褪出去，勾起姜涩琪的下巴咬上她的唇，后者吃痛地闷哼一声，铁锈味顺着齿列钻入口腔

“回答我。”

那人笑着舔舔伤口

“因为姐姐需要我啊。”

“我不需要你。”

裴珠泫带着点挑衅的意味挑挑眉毛，姜涩琪默然，无数种情绪在眼底翻飞变换，

“需要。”

空气凝固，要自己提醒自己，才能想起心跳和呼吸，那是执拗的沉默，时间不是良药，靠的是狠心打破

“说实话，我挺讨厌你那副总是能看透我的模样。”裴珠泫将下颌抵着姜涩琪的锁骨，鼻息扑洒在修长的脖颈上，她的肩头还有一道很深的牙印，“你不应该出现的，我的人生已经被你搅得一团乱糟，没法再像以前那样正常地生活下去了。”

“想让我消失的话，只要趁着我睡着的时候把水果刀插进脉搏就好了，你可以看着我慢慢死掉。”姜涩琪慢条斯理地抹去手指上的粘稠液体，“或者用其他方法也可以，杀掉我是很容易的事情，因为我不会有防备的……”

“你说话真的也很令人讨厌。”

“你讨厌我，我喜欢你，正好互补啦。”

姜涩琪笑嘻嘻地去摸女人的臀部

裴珠泫跪趴在浴缸里，几次想挣扎起身，又被掐着腰压了回去，她从背部隐隐的痛楚感受到了姜涩琪发泄出的低沉情绪，手自股间滑向私处不停地撩拨，她喘着气用双腿夹住那人的手腕，蹭着私处的潮意，暖流随着她的动作打湿内侧的皮肤，情欲从眼底一直流到了发红的耳根

吻沿着脊柱一节节向下，姜涩琪托起她的腰，两具躯体紧密地贴合住，另一只手穿过腋下，揉弄挺立发硬的乳首，裴珠泫的眼角还泛着刚刚高潮时的桃色，樱唇微张，泄出断断续续催情般的轻吟

手指的突然闯入让呼吸全乱了套，媚肉层层叠叠包裹上来蹭动舔舐着异物，只是象征性地转动两下，几乎不给适应的机会就开始对敏感的穴肉为所欲为，好像快得有点过分，裴珠泫本能地想要挺起身子逃离，被恶劣地死死摁住，姜涩琪得逞地轻笑，舔舐上女人的耳廓，手指往更深处抵去，狠狠地撞击着交合的部位

“感受到我了吗？”

裴珠泫正欲开口，体内堆积起的快感在刻意加大力度的抽动下激得大脑一片空白，姜涩琪掰着女人的下巴迫使她与自己接吻，直至纠缠上了舌根，津液从轻启的唇边溢出

女人的神情脆弱又妩媚，她替她擦去生理性泪水，却被重重地咬上一口，裴珠泫总是会在身处劣势时来点让自己心里平衡的小把戏，但对于姜涩琪来说想要报复简直易如反掌，她挺起手腕，又推入一根手指，潮润的甬道被尽可能地撑开，身下人的手指关节因用力抓住浴缸边缘而变得苍白，破碎的呻吟溶进了哭腔，抬起腰吃力地承受着激烈而仓促的进攻，汁水被胡乱弄得到处都是

“轻点…”

约莫是几次三番的索取让裴珠泫嗓子叫得哑了，姜涩琪一次比一次顶得更深，像在泄欲，又像在发狂地汲取些什么，她低低地哀求着，却将体内的侵入物缠得愈发得紧，下腹的酸胀和酥麻翻腾着搅在一块产生了难言的欢愉，裴珠泫抬高臀部靠近姜涩琪，软肉贪婪地连带指根一并吞入，她被撞得不禁扬起头，脚趾蜷缩起来，陷入迷乱的意识里脱不开身

死去多年的躯壳似乎只有在做爱的时候才会久违地感受到兴奋，于是迫切地要把她融进身体里，她享受濒临高潮时擂鼓般的心跳，那是姜涩琪给予她的，无论是肉体还是精神上，爱亦或是被爱的证据

“要是我们那天没有遇见，就不会有这么多麻烦事了。”

从巅峰跌落后手脚还有些脱力，裴珠泫喘着气伸胳膊去拧姜涩琪腰上的肉，那人疼得两条眉毛倏地纠结在一块，还是执着地歪头思索着

“我会在几天后的夜晚，窝在路边的长椅上死掉，可能是饿死的也可能是冻死的，人们路过也不会怜悯我，因为他们都会认为这个该死的疯子霸占了供他们歇脚的位置在呼呼大睡，毕竟在生前也从未怜悯过我，等被埋到了地下，我的尸体就会发黑膨胀，腐烂生虫，最后变成土壤里可怜的一丁点养分。”

“但是没有你的话，我就会因为那天晚上站在路中央等超速行驶的卡车过来，被撞了个粉碎后也埋进土里，我也会腐烂生虫，也会变成养分，养分和养分在土壤里漫无目的地跑呀跑，那我们就又遇见了。”

姜涩琪噗哧一声笑了出来，裴珠泫也跟着咯咯地笑

“好像对噢，但那是在很久很久以后了。”

“太麻烦了。”

“是啊，太麻烦了，还是活着比较好。”

她的嘴巴在笑，眼睛在哭，心脏落在地面冻结再碎裂，冬至的雪纷纷扬扬地一直落一直落，终于埋上了咽喉

END.


End file.
